


California King Bed

by dcjuris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcjuris/pseuds/dcjuris
Summary: I'm finally posting all my fanfic stuff. This is an AU based on a prompt from Palominopup: "Cas and Dean are lying in bed, back to back, angry. Give me a conflict - what is the fight about? who started it? and how would they resolve it?" It's just a little drabble.





	California King Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palominopup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/gifts).



Cas caves first. Of course he does. It's his fault, after all. "I'm sorry," he murmurs.

"For what? The part where you got shitfaced, or the part where you went home with someone else?"

"Both. I feel horrible." 

Dean scoffs. "Hangover'll do that to you."

"I don't just mean that. And I didn't go home with him." Cas twists his fingers in the comforter. 

"Did I or did I not drag your ass off his couch this morning?"

"You did. But it wasn't what you thought. I didn't go to his place because I wanted to be with him. I went because I didn't want to be with you."

"Wow. You kinda suck at apologizing, Cas."

Cas hits his fist against his thigh and pushes himself up from the bed. "That's not what I meant!" 

Dean sits up, folds his arms across his chest. 

Cas presses his hand to his lips as a wave of nausea hits. Standing might not've been a good idea. 

"You puke on my floor you're cleanin' it up."

He swallows hard and takes a deep breath. "I just didn't want you to see me like that."

"Like what?"

"Worthless."

Dean narrows his eyes at him. "You gonna start making sense any time soon?"

"I got fired yesterday."

"What? Why?"

"The Davidson account. I lost the Davidson account."

Dean scrubs his hands over his face. "Shit, baby. I'm sorry."

"I didn't know what to do. I've never... Dean I've never been fired from anywhere. I worked so hard... Melton and Melton is the only place I've ever wanted to work. I just... I didn't know what to do." He can't stop the hiccuping sob that barrels up from his chest and past his lips. 

Dean stands and pulls Cas into his arms. "Okay." He rubs little circles into Cas' back. "It's gonna be okay."

Cas lets himself lean into the contact.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also a published author. If you like my writing style, check out my published works on Amazon by searching "DC Juris" - that's me. :-)


End file.
